Fragments
by feather-spark
Summary: Roderich has been sent to the asylum, losing both fame and fortune, and he's obviously not happy. As things take their toll on him, he finds hope in someone branded to be dangerous beyond control.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"No! You cannot leave me inside this hellhole!" shouted the young man as he pounded his fists agains the steel door.

"That's what every first-timer says, prissy," said the guard as he locked up yet another insane human inside his new home.

"Do you have any idea who I am? My friends will pay this damn place to get me out!"

"Sorry mate, but as of today you're on your own." The buff man in his crisp uniform shut the peephole close and stuffed the keys deep into his pocket.

More screaming and banging could be heard from the madman before he finally collapsed on the hard bed and cried himself to sleep. There was no longer a world-famous musician named Roderich Edelstein. Only patient no. 2610.

* * *

The brunette's sleep was disturbed when a loud clanging of metal rang throughout his cell. His vision was still blurry and bright fluorescent lights were blinding him. He did manage to catch a glimpse of someone else in the room.

When his sight finally cleared, his assumption was right. There was a girl, in a light blue uniform resembling that of a nurse, wiping away some spillage on the floor. An overturned tin pan lies nearby, which was the source of the small noise earlier. The orange flower on her hair stood out against her long, light brown hair and forest green eyes.

He closed his eyes again, hoping to fall asleep again, when a sharp pain on his hand snapped him back to reality.

"Oh my god, you're actually awake," said the girl, who had to cup her hand over her mouth to keep herself from squealing. "Gosh, what the heck did you do to get this?"

She was holding a ball of cotton that had the strong scent of antiseptic. She pressed this against his hand and he hissed between clenched teeth. He noticed that parts of his own flesh on his knuckles had been grazed off and pus and a little blood were pouring out. He remembered how he was screaming his lungs out while pounding his fists against the door last night.

After cleaning up his wounds, she wrapped up some bandages around them. "You really shouldn't try to hurt yourself, sir. You're not gonna get out of this place that way."

Get out? What hope is left of him to see the sun rise again? He'd rather die sooner.

"Well, I think that should do the trick." She turns her head around to check the time on the wall clock. "Looks like it's time for breakfast. Since this is your first day, we'll go easy on you, but try not to get on anyone's bad side ok?" She helped him get up from the bed and he nearly fell down on her, but she managed to catch hold of him on time.

"I know you're tired and upset about all this, but cheer up okay? I'm a nice person." She flashed a smile at him.

"By the way, the name's Elizabeta, but you can call me Liz. And your name is…?"

He only stared at her blankly with dull-colored eyes.

She took a peek at her file. "Roderich. I think that's a lovely name." She then put his glasses onto him.

* * *

The sounds of moaning echoed throughout the hall as caretakers ran about. Roderich walked slowly, almost limping, with one arm around his companion. Thank god he had a strong woman for a partner.

By the time they arrived at the cafeteria, all eyes turned on them. He now wished he could have his meal delivered to his room and eat there in peace.

"Ignore them. They're like that with newcomers." She led him to a table with not much people sharing it, picking the spot next to the wall. "Stay here and be a good boy. I'll go fetch your meal."

While she left him alone, he silently observed his inmates. Some people were silently eating their food while others were being fed by their caretakers, for they were strapped in straitjackets. Some had guards with them, probably to keep them from misbehaving. A few were indulging on their food without manners, as if they were hungry wild animals. The sound of a plate breaking and patients banging their fists on the table ranting out loud that their food was taking long or it tasted horrible would be heard from time to time. It felt more like he was in a prison than an asylum. Almost everyone looked like criminals.

There was one man who stood out from the rest. At the farthest corner from where he was, there was a man sitting alone on a table, his head leaning on both of his hands clasped together. He had silver-white hair and his skin was as pale as falling snow. His eyes were closed and he was whispering. There was a plate of good food right in front of him and he could have simply chowed down on it anytime now. What was he doing thanking God for the blessing when he had cursed the man to suffer?

Unfortunately, his was disturbed when another man smacked his hand against the back of his head. He started to mock him and even spat on his face, and started to curse the Almighty for abandoning humanity. Two guards had to drag him out before any more trouble would occur. Meanwhile, the man simply wiped his face clean and ate.

His observance of the stranger broke off when Liz was back with his breakfast. "Sorry for taking long, Roddy. Oh, I hope you don't mind me calling you that. Roddy, I mean."

"It's fine," he said to her.

"Oh hey, you're finally talking. Keep it up!" She flashed another smile at him as she placed a mug of Viennese coffee and a plate of soft boiled eggs and bread coated in jam.

As he ate his meal, he continued to look at the man at corner. Liz noticed this and looked back at where he was looking. "That's Gilbert Beilschmidt, if you're curious to know. If I were you, I'd stay away from him. He's the worst of all the insane people." She said all of this with a disgusted frown on her face.

To Roderich, he looked like the saddest person in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aahhh please forgive me. Sembreak is already here but I've so much to do ;A;**

**I'll be writing more stories soon. In the meantime, enjoy the (long-awaited) continuation of this dang story :D**

* * *

Later that day, the brunette pair walked back to Roderich's cell (as he would call it). He felt a little better, but still nowhere near happy. Liz blabbered on and on about all of the things Gilbert had done to her when she was assigned to him when he first arrived five years ago.

"Believe me when I say this. That guy knows how to win your trust, and then just throw it all away so suddenly. I remember how he was starting to show some sense and was actually being nice for some time, so I brought him his favorite breakfast one day."

Roderich nodded back at her. "What happened next?"

"I just gave him the tray, complete with food and utensils and all that. And then…"

"Then what?"

"He put it aside and took a knife and…."

She pulled up the sleeve on her right arm to reveal a number of scars. Roderich's eyes widened in shock.

"D-did he really…do that?"

"Hell yeah he did! And there's much more." He gulped. The wild strand of hair on his head twitched.

"This ain't even the worst thing he's done to me."

"Oh? What else did he do to you?"

Liz' face went red. "I…I don't want to talk about it…" She begins to read his files once more. The dark look on her face does not fade away. Roderich felt guilty for having to talk about such an insensitive topics with her. He was surprised, however, that Gilbert had been here for a long time, even more so at all of the horrible things he had done to others. Hearing his name was probably not that much of a surprise for anyone anymore.

Liz closed her folder, with a worried expression on her face. The guard opened the door labeled 2610 and they entered. She leaned against the wall, her arms around her chest. Roderich sat down on the edge of the bed, admiring the vase containing edelweiss on the nightstand. It lit a small smile on his face.

"Hey, Roddy?"

"Ja?"

"Can I…ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Did you really…force people to…listen to your music?"

A long pause of silence followed. Roderich clenched his fists. He looked down on the floor, trying to hide the frown on his face. Horrible memories of horrible things he had done raced through his mind. Scenes of innocent people pleading for him to have mercy, even himself ignoring their cries and hearing only his own playing, flashed before his eyes. It was as if Satan was showing all of his sins before him.

"I-I'm sorry, Roddy! I didn't mean to-"

Suddenly, the lights flickered for a few seconds and died. Complete darkness engulfed everyone and everything. Sounds of screaming could be heard from outside the room.

"What's going on?!"

"Baszd! Not this again…"

"I can't see anything! Liz?! Liz! Where are you?!"

"Calm your tits, Roddy!" she said out loud as she grabbed his hand and handed something to him. A small beam of light was coming out from the object.

Roderich examined the item carefully. "Is this supposed to be a flashlight?"

"Igen. It's one of them mini-flashlights that you can easily bring around and just stuff into your pocket. Sorry though…it's all I have on hand."

He chuckles. "It's alright. I think this will be quite useful."

The guard from earlier opens the door, the light from his flashlight flaring upon them. "Ms. Héderváry, Mr. Kirkland needs your assistance with patient 1407."

"What? Not again with that idiot..." She walks out of the room but stops by the doorway. "Just stay here, Roddy. I'll be back for you."

"W-wait!" Before he knew it, the door slammed shut at his face. He fell down on his knees. Despite the mini-flashlight, it was not enough to protect him from the dark. The room had an eerie aura and it made him paranoid. What was he supposed to do now? Will he ever escape this frightening place?

He heard a sound of something sliding against the floor and whirled, moving the light at every bit and cranny of the room, and found a piece of paper on the floor. It looked like one of those pages ripped out of a notebook. He picked it up and read it.

_Hey :)_

Roderich had absolutely no idea how the paper got into the room or who the hell would bother writing to him. Still holding the lamp, he scanned the room for anything to write with, and noticed that Liz left behind her work things, including her fountain pen. He tested it on the paper first to see if it had ink, and then wrote a few words below.

_Who are you?_

He got down on the floor, trying to figure out how to get his message to this mystery pen pal. Then, he spotted a long, thin crack on the wall. It was too thin to be able to see through the other side, but still thin enough to slide the paper through, which he did. He sat still, waiting for not too long for the person on the other side to reply back.

_You kept on staring at me earlier. Remember?_

Suddenly, everything went still. Roderich's eyes widened with horror. His hands convulsed. He felt himself go cold. Could this be…_him_?

_Are you Gilbert?_

He inserted the note back through the hole. Not too soon did he receive yet another reply.

_That's me alright. And you're the new kid, ja? Mind if I know your name? ^_^_

He was about to write back in reply but he suddenly hesitated. How could he let this man know more about him? Why should he trust him? He hurt so many people, in and outside of the asylum. Judging from Liz' stories, he was not worth befriending.

Still, he could not help but wonder if there's still hope for him to actually recover. His approach does not seem to be potentially harmful.

_Call me Roderich._

He slipped it back through and got yet another reply a moment later.

_That's a nice name. What got you into this place anyway?_

Roderich grimaced. He crumpled up the paper but stopped himself halfway and smoothed it up. He simply wrote in reply.

_It is too painful for me to explain. I hope you understand._

He inserted the paper back through the slit in the wall. It comes back and Roderich opened it only to find two words.

_I see._

A minute later, another message comes in and he reads it.

_Don't tell anyone you're actually talking to me. Also, we can only communicate this way whenever a blackout happens. That way, the security cameras won't catch us in action :D_

_Security cameras?! _He quickly stood up and anxiously scanned the room for anything that looked suspicious enough to secretly hide a camera in.

Yet another note came in. He sat down and read it.

_Don't bother trying to look for it. They did a good job in hiding it. :/_

He took the pen and wrote back.

_I'm curious. Why do you wish to speak to me?_

He sent it back to the other side and sat hugging his knees, waiting anxiously. Gilbert seemed to be taking time answering. Eventually, his reply came and it was only a short one.

_Is it bad?_

He simply answered back.

_Nein._

He slides it back through the hole and almost immediately the paper comes back.

_Gut._

Without warning, the lights came back. Roderich let out a sigh of relief. An announcement on the speaker stated that the generator was just undergoing some upgrade and needed to be shut off for a short while.

The next moment, another note is sent. He takes it and reads.

_Hide the papers somewhere. We'll talk again next time._

He suddenly remembered the security camera, so he swiftly stuffed the notes underneath the pillow on his bed, hoping that no one was on duty to see this. He sat on the bed and at that moment Liz came back, panting and her cheeks in a pink tint. She wipes her hand against her forehead, beading with sweat.

"Damn that Frenchman. I hope you didn't panic or whatever while I was gone."

"Oh no. I'm fine, thank you."

* * *

A woman in her late twenties' enters a padded cell, carrying a tray of freshly cooked Jägerschnitzel.

"Oh Mr. Beilschmidt! Since you were such a good boy all day today, I decided to bring in your dinner," she said out loud in a sweet tone. Her voice was so high-pitched and tinny she sounded like a bird.

The albino man sat in a corner when he looked up at his caretaker. She put it down in front of him, not knowing that her huge cleave is showing.

He smiled. "Hey hot stuff…"

She looked up at him. "What was that?"

He pushed the tray aside and pulled her closer by her blouse. "I'm actually hungry for…something else…" He winked back at her, sliding his hand up to stroke the nape of her neck and she giggles.

"Oh, you naughty boy! Come and give big mama a smooch."

He cupped his cheeks and leaned in close to her face. She puckered her big lips and shut her eyes tight when suddenly a loud snap echoed in the room and she dropped dead. He had twisted her head and snapped her neck. Her eyes bulged out and looking upward and her mouth is wide open.

He stared at the poor soul. He put his hand over his face, upset and frustrated by what he had done. Then, he let out a few light chuckles. He placed his hands over his head and his chuckles slowly grew into loud, maniacal laughter.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT, BITCH!" He shouted at the stiff body as he rolls around the room, laughing all the more. His sanity only grew worse by the second as he reveled in his ecstasy. Oh, what joy it was for him to have brought pain to those who did the same to him.

Two guards burst the door open. One of them pinned the insane man down on the floor. "Knock the hell out of this guy already!" No matter how hard Gilbert tried to fight back, the man was way too buff for someone with a slender build like him. He jumped off while his partner quickly reached for his taser gun and shot at Gilbert. In a few seconds, he drops down on the floor unconscious.

"Fucking hell. This is the third victim we've had from him this year," said one of the guards as he put the straitjacket on Gilbert.

"Seriously now, why can't they get this bastard on an electric chair already? I'm sick of having to restrain him so many times." He checked for any signs of life on the woman, but it was hopeless. "Poor girl. To think she's expecting a kid…"

They called for a nurse to bring in an emergency cot. They lifted the dead body onto it and carried her away. The lights shut off, and Gilbert is left trapped not only in the darkness of his prison, but also in the darkness of his mind.

* * *

Roderich snapped his eyes open, gasping for air. The room is pitch black, having gone to bed a few hours ago. He could feel his own sweat drip down from his forehead. His heart was pounding. He felt like he was being suffocated by the darkness.

He closed his eyes, but it does no help to make himself fall asleep again. He could hear voices. He knew better to ignore whatever madness his mind is conjuring up, but he could not help but hear them out. The voices all sounded the same, as if they came from one person.

It sounded like a cry for help.

* * *

_**[Hungarian]**_

_**Baszd – Fuck**_

_**Igen – Yes**_

_**[German]**_

_**Nein – No**_

_**Gut - Good**_

**Correct me if I'm wrong I'm not familiar with Hungarian ;A; M-my writing skills got worse /creys an ocean  
I hope you liked it though ;~;**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE

I moved to tumblr. the username is feather-spark** edit: ok for some odd reason i cant put the link in (i can't even type in the whole url urgh) but basically for those unfamiliar with how the website works type in feather-spark then .tumblr then .com and simply press enter :)**

_**WHAT?! WHY?**_

I'm not sure how to answer that really. is easy to use and I love browsing it for the sake of finding otp porn huehuehue but I'm more often on Tumblr lately and I need a place with more inspiration so yeah. I haven't posted a lot but I hope in time that I will. I'll still visit this site though for fanfics :3

If you're not convinced, chapter 3 is at the site. Yes, the long-awaited next chapter is there! Go!


End file.
